


Master mine

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, M/M, 中世纪背景, 发情期, 道德沦丧奇（有点？）, 黑化奇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Argos和Ithaca的建交宴上，Stephen遇上了一个有趣的Omega。显然，哪怕化身奴隶，他也要得到那位Stark伯爵。简单来说，就是Strange伯爵（痴汉）屈尊降贵变成奴隶打入Stark家内部的追妻故事。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	Master mine

**Author's Note:**

> 脑嗨产物，非常狗血，私设颇多，大概三章或三十章  
> 中世纪背景，黑化奇（稍微有点道德败坏）  
> 国家名来自古希腊城邦，某些内容可能会有Captive Prince的调调。

*****

一抹混着咖啡的奶香味让Stephen抬起了头。

喧闹的宴厅里挤满了人，才一凝神，脑子里对某个味道的记忆立刻被冲淡。

West翻了个白眼。“所以你终于在听我说话了？”

Stephen最后扫了一眼不远处聚集的人群，酌了口香槟。“你有没有闻到什么味道？”

另一边的Mordo笑着拍了拍West。“你知道他不会听你聊政界八卦的。别灰心伙计。”

West显然没去理会幸灾乐祸的某人。虽不情愿，他还是仔细嗅了一下周围的空气。“什么味道？”

“甜味。”Stephen很快回答。“有点苦。像咖啡。但甜到发腻。”

Mordo也精心嗅了嗅，看表情显然他也没有闻出个所以然，但听到Stephen的最后一句，他挑眉。“发腻？”

Stephen和他对视，嘴角勾起，一手插在西装口袋，一首晃着酒杯。他似笑非笑。“看来这里闯入了某个等待一宵春梦的爱丽丝。”

West摇头。“我什么也没闻到。”然后他用下巴示意不远处的人群。“但要是快到发情期的Omega，那就有一个。我想也是这场建交庆宴上的唯一一个。”

Stephen知道人群中间是谁，但他仍然有些惊讶。“Anthony Stark？”

“别直呼其名，没礼貌。Victor听见又要说你。”Mordo顿了顿。“那位Stark伯爵下个月要进入发情期，这是人尽皆知的事，最近还在他们的市场上挑选Alpha。麻烦你多少也操心点政治。”

“爵位继承人又不是我，我只是个医生。”Stephen漫不经心回复，眼睛已经看向人群中间的褐色脑袋。对方之前一直背对这边，现在因为交谈对象不同，转了过来。那双充满笑意、蜜糖色的大眼睛立刻让Stephen屏住呼吸。

“他很漂亮。”Stephen说。

“Ithaca的Omega都漂亮。”West笑了一声。“好在咱们和Ithaca建了交，也好在他们民风彪悍，不禁止Omega外出，不然只有娶几个回来才能近距离欣赏了。”

Stephen哼声。这个他倒是知道。Argos和Ithaca虽然多年前签订停战协议，并在最近几年完成建交，但这两个国家的文化有很大不同。

Argos是Alpha领导的国家，议会以及主要党派人士都是Alpha或Beta，Omega在Argos是地位极其卑微的奴隶，或生殖工具——如果说的直白一些。未标记或未佩戴项圈的Omega在Argos的领土内不能直立行走，自由权与受教育权完全掌握在其标记者手中。

而Ithaca不同。

Ithaca忽视性别，注重血缘与能力。只要是贵族血缘，无论什么性别都能世袭爵位。但看似更为文明的他们仍然保留奴隶制，他们的奴隶买卖市场、竞技场规则非常成熟。所以Argos人常会私下嘲讽Ithaca人一句“虚伪”。如果不是政体一致为民主共和，停战协议怕是要等到凯撒大帝转世一百轮后才能签下了。

当然，时代在进步。有些年轻人已经不屑于拘泥在老祖宗的规则里。

Stephen眯眸盯着不远处忽隐忽现的褐色睫毛，还有睫毛下的眼睛、眼睛下的笑容。他不自觉在脑海里勾勒出这双眼睛哭泣求饶的美景。他上前一步。“失陪——”

可他的手很快被West抓住。West像是明白了他要做什么，扬起眉。“别费功夫了，Stark没那么好泡。”

Stephen颔首。“哦？”

“别这么看我。没错，你也不行。”West笑起来。“Stark家唯一的Omega仇视Alpha，你不知道？”见Stephen皱起眉，他继续解释。“准确来说，是仇视我们Argos的Alpha。你想想自从Stark老公爵病倒、他掌权之后Ithaca被Omega充斥的政界就知道，他讨厌极了我们我这群性别歧视的迂腐败类。”说完他嘲讽地笑了一声。

Stephen仍然皱着眉。“我不歧视omega。”

“但你是Argos人。” 

“如果因为我来自Argos就把我拒之门外，显然他也是种族歧视的败类。”那股甜腻的奶香又飘了过来，Stephen深吸一口气，脑子里已经浮现出这股气息情感大师热浓郁时的情景。“我要他（I want him）。”

West叹口气。他随手招了个侍者。

侍者行礼。“Yes，my lord？”

West忘了眼那边的人群。“去给Stark伯爵传个信，说Strange公爵的兄弟邀他喝一杯。”

侍者应了一声，很快走去人群。

Stephen对West这种简单粗暴的做法非常不满。毕竟照他的做法至少要送支玫瑰和自调饮品作邀。他瞪了一眼自己的好友，眼神情不自禁地跟上侍者的步伐。

侍者没用多久挤过围在Stark周围的人，他进入的位置正好让Stark可以略微转过来一些，显出他下颚线清晰的侧脸。

Stephen看着那双褐色眼睛对上侍者的，一时只希望传信的是自己。听了侍者的话，细密的睫毛微颤，那人似乎把眼睛瞪大了些，唇边的笑意僵了一瞬。然后他用那双饱满的唇瓣说了句什么，转身再次背对他们。

侍者很快走了回来，一样标准地行礼。“Stark公爵说他今晚喝的够多了，不劳伯爵费心，my lord。”

West让侍者下去，对Stephen摊手。

Stephen却看也没看他。他嘴角勾起。“会（will）。”

West疑惑。“什么？”

而此时Modor已经在叹息了。Stephen终于把头转向另外两个Alpha。“我会得到他（I will get him）。”他仰头把酒饮尽，然后问West。“你说他在Ithaca奴隶市场挑选Alpha？”

West木然回复：“也不是挑选，毕竟这是政客的主意，Stark本人并不想——但……不对，Stephen，你要做什么？”

Stephen低声笑。“大事。”说完，他把空酒杯随手放在经过的侍者托盘中，告辞也没说，踱步走出了宴会厅。

West一脸愕然盯着那个挺拔的背影。“他 _不会_ 是要……”

Modor一口饮尽剩下的酒，被纯威士忌辣得呲了下嘴。“他想要的东西，不拿到绝不会善罢甘休。”说完，他盯着已经不见人影的大门。“我该怎么和Victor交代……”

******

Ithaca第一奴隶市场。不论Alpha、Beta或是Omega，这里应有尽有。并且如其名“第一”，这是Ithaca第一个大型奴隶综合买卖市场，也是至今质量最为稳定、近几年专为贵族提供奴隶的专业场所。

然而，一向热闹的市场今天尤其安静。原本装在大厅数排笼子里的奴隶此时都清了空，全部戴着镣铐跪在室内高台上。

当然，这是为某位大人所布置。无论这位大人愿不愿意，总之他们已经按吩咐布置好了。所以当那位大人一脸苦大仇深下马车，聪明的商人选择直接低头，装作什么也看不见。

Stark公爵自迈入市场的第一步就开始后悔。

首先，他根本不需要一个Alpha来帮他渡过发情期。他研制的抑制剂已经足够达到延缓heat十年以上的效果，虽然不知道对已经延缓十年的、成年后第一次发情有没有作用，但哪怕没有，他又不是没自己熬过。他，Anthony Stark，寻欢做爱无数，却唯独不在heat前后发出邀请。自己都控制不住的性爱有什么意义？

其次，这里的信息素 _太_ 浓了。一百个Alpha奴隶聚集在此，信息素混杂且浓烈，还没踏入市场内部，Stark公爵就已经开始浑身冒虚汗——Omega该死的服从本能。

他不知道是该责怪让自己找Alpha捱过发情期的Pepper，还是该责怪硬要亲自来的自己。

越来越走近高台，Stark不自禁抓住了身旁护卫的手臂。这位金发的Alpha皱起眉。“Tony，你还好吗？”

Tony扬起嘴角。“好得很。只是让我抓着你一会儿……你知道的，这味道可太冲脑子——”

Steve很快点头。“我懂。但别勉强自己。”

Tony一边走上阶梯一边翻了个白眼，用只能他们二人听见的声音说：“答应买奴不算勉强？Pepper的计划总算要达成了。”

“她也是担心你。”Steve顿了顿。“一直靠抑制剂对身体伤害很大，如果哪天出了差错，就不是买一个奴隶能解决的事——”

“好的好的，我知道了——”

Tony站定在高台中间，神情不耐地扫过面前跪成一片的奴隶，听着市场主人从左到右一个个念出姓名和基本信息。

他本想随便挑一个回去，应付某位难搞的女Beta，但恍然间，他在混杂的信息素中闻到了一股罕见的味道。

艰涩，清香，滚烫……红茶？而之后是强烈的酒精味。像……朗姆酒。

按理说，一百种信息素中的某一种极难分辨，但这股味道极具侵略性，轻而易举从它们之中脱颖而出。

Tony下意识往气味最浓的地方看去——然后撞上了一双冰蓝色的眼睛。

就像突然浸入冰河，Tony忽然起了鸡皮疙瘩。他听清了商人的声音。

“……Stephen Vincent，26岁，Argos人……”

“Argos？”Tony脱口而出。

其他人的反应也多少如他一样。Argos以自视甚高的Alpha为权力中心，Argos的Alpha出来给Omega当奴隶，这还真是个罕见事。

朗读的商人生怕看错，再次对了一遍册子。“是的，是Argos人，my lord。”

不知何时Tony松开了抓住Steve的手，他踱步走到那位Stephen Vincent跟前。“抬起头来。”

对方闻言，抬头对上了他的眼睛。

越靠近，朗姆酒的火辣味就愈发浓重。Tony忍住自己不自觉想要深呼吸的欲望，颔首。“你是Argos人？”

男人没有移开目光。“Yes，my lord。”

Tony可以确定所有Ithaca的Alpha都不可能有这把低沉的嗓子。

他不可察觉地吸了口气。“为什么？“

“家族落魄，my lord。我的亲人在Argos受到迫害，家破人亡，几经辗转，我就被卖来这里。”

Tony点头。半晌，他转向市场主人。“就他了。”

“Tony。”Steve上前一步，皱眉，“他是Argos人。”

Tony眨眼。“我知道？”

“你不是一直厌恶那些自以为是的——”

“我想您该自己做决定，my lord。”

Tony一顿，垂眸看向身前的人。那双冰蓝色的眼睛还在盯着他，好像一直没有移开过。

Tony愣了一瞬，然后嘲讽地笑了一声。“你在教我什么该做，什么不该做？”

一阵安静。

男人沉默，垂下目光。

“Argos的Alpha哪怕沦落至此，也颇有指手画脚的闲心，恩？”Tony挑眉。

Steve扶助他的肩。“算了，Tony。我们换一个就好——”

“不。”Tony的声音比预想中还要大些，但他没有迟疑，垂眸看着眼前漆黑的发顶，“Stephen Vincent-Stark。”

“Yes ，my lord。”

“Your what？”

男人只顿了一瞬。“Master。”

Tony又看了他几眼，过了会儿，转身下了高台。

也许正是他莫名烦躁地逃离现场，才没有注意到那位Alpha奴隶扬起的嘴角。

***

事情并没有预想中那么顺利。

没错，Stephen照计划成功进入了Stark家宅，穿上了别有Stark家族徽章的制服。但除此之外，没有丝毫进展。

他本以为进入这栋宅子就有更多机会与Tony（是的他已经在心里以名呼唤了）接触，可他忽略了Ithaca贵族的宅子能有多大，也忽略了Stark的头衔。一位伯爵，公事多到自奴隶市场那天以来一个月，都不曾召见自己唯一的Alpha奴隶。虽然Stephen更倾向于是因为那天自己的鲁莽惹怒了Stark。

Ithaca的性奴等级森严，普通消遣用的就只是任人打骂的奴隶，最高地位是贴身男侍/女侍，可以拥有离主人卧室最近的单间。而Stephen，作为不被召见的性奴，他的待遇和家奴完全相同。

早晨，跟着宅子里的家奴做些洗涮杂事（虽然善良的Pepper管家听完他悲惨的身世允许他只在旁边看着）；下午，被带去学习Stark家规和奴隶基本守则（多亏他的记忆力，不然可有够麻烦）；晚上，在偏院双人间里入睡（虽然他的室友不幸喝了某杯掺了三氧化二砷*的水。“愿安息，阿门。”）……总的来说，就是无所事事。

来到Ithaca一个月，才见过Tony一面。Stephen抱着扫把叹了口气。

“Stephen，你还好吗？”Maria对他眨了眨眼。“你都叹了十分钟了。”

Stephen回过神，对身边的Beta微笑。“谢谢，我很好，只是想起了一些悲伤的事——”

“是你的家人吧？”Maria一边扫花园一边说。“你的事我们都知道了……被卖到国外，沦为奴隶，哎，再加上伯爵大人又这么冷淡……你知道吗，我以为自己的身世已经够惨了，没想到你比我还要惨的多。”

Stephen一时不知道这是不是安慰。但他抓住话语里的重点，适时垂下眼睛。“是的……至少要是能见到伯爵几面也会宽慰不少。”

“Stark伯爵……”Maria摇了摇头。“听他们说，伯爵整天都埋在书房里头，情事从来不找家宅里的人解决，更不看不上奴隶。他就连外出打猎都不会带上男侍呢。”

Stephen有些惊讶。“打猎？”他的脑海中闪过某个矮小却英姿飒爽的漂亮身影，不禁扬起了嘴角。

“就是郊外猎鹿，伯爵的日常项目，只会邀请和他亲近的朋友。”Maria瞪大了眼睛。“你不知道？伯爵下周就要去了。”

“不知道——下周什么时候？在哪里？都有谁去？”Stephen语速加快。

Maria笑了起来，但又很心疼地拍拍他的肩。“我知道你想见伯爵，但就像我说的，他不会带任何奴隶去的——”她注意到对方坚持的眼神，只能继续。“好吧好吧——下周三，在Stark私人园林。……伯爵的话，一定会带上Rogers大人，还有Pepper管家。其他人我猜大概就是伯爵的老朋友了——Stane公爵，Rhodes伯爵、Banner伯爵、Palmer伯爵夫人，还有Romanoff女士。他们今天还来了呢。”

Stephen沉默半晌，问：“Stark伯爵只会带两个人？”

Maria点头。“每次外出都是这样。”

Stephen想起了某个金头发蓝眼睛的Alpha……但他很快抛开无关紧要的计划，回到眼前重点。“你说他们今天来了，现在还在这里？”

“恩——这会儿应该要走了，刚刚还看见Palmer夫人的马车——……喂，Stephen！你要去哪里！”

Stephen没有回答，快步抄近路往大门跑去。他绕过巡逻的侍卫，在最接近铁门的偏楼边躲了起来。他背靠墙壁，看着不远处马车前的大队伍。

一位穿戴昂贵鲸骨裙和大檐帽的女士缓步从主宅走出。更幸运的是，她的奴隶们全在大宅门口聚集，身边只有一个侍女。

Stephen心中迅速有了个计划。他很快平复自己的呼吸，把衣冠整齐的侍者服弄乱，同时解开两颗扣子，把头发向后梳，露出他的眼睛。最后他在脸上和身上抹了些灰尘，刻意蹒跚地朝道路中间美丽的Omega跑去。

时机与角度计算精准，Stephen撞上了侍女的侧肩。对方堪堪可以站定，而他则倒在了地上。

这位不知是Palmer还是Romanoff的女士如计划惊呼一声，连忙要去扶他。而Stephen也如计划，抓住她的手，同时直直望入那双漂亮的杏仁眼。

Omega愣住一秒，然后才问：“你还好吗？”

Stephen顺理成章用最低沉的声音，说出初见面的第一句话。“抱歉，夫人。”他适时垂下眸子。

“你摔伤了吗？要不要找医生看看？”Omega睁着担忧的杏仁眼看他。“你是这儿的佣人？你的腿好像受伤了——”

“我没事，夫人，感谢您。以及是的，我是这的奴隶……我得赶紧回去了，不然的话他们……——”Stephen刻意躲闪对方的眼睛，而发觉这位Omega一直在寻求与自己的对视，他知道已经离成功不远了。

“他们是谁？”Omega仔细打量一遍眼前可怜的Alpha。“你在这里受人欺负？”

“没有的事，夫人——”

“我知道Tony最近买了一个奴隶，也理解他不情愿的理由，但……我没想到他们会这样对待你。”Omega薄荷的气味浓了起来，Stephen可以感觉到她一定多少有点生气了。

Omega和侍女一起把他扶起来。“你跟我回去，我有最好的医生可以给你治疗。”

Stephen抑制住笑意。“……可以吗，夫人？”

Omega只是善良地给出安慰的笑容，拉住他的手，和他一起走向马车。她甚至让这个身份低微的奴隶和自己同坐一辆马车。

“我是Christine Palmer，”Christine的声音柔和，“你的名字是？”

“Stephen Vincent。”

Christine点头。“你放心，我的府上绝不会有人欺负你……并且你要相信，你的处境绝对不是Tony本意……你的事我会找机会和Tony说——是了，下周三。那时候可以当面说清楚。”她微笑。“你愿意和我一起去吗？”

Stephen露出一个月来最真诚的笑容。“好啊。”

****

Stark私人园林。

这里几乎是Ithaca风景与野生物最美、最多的地方，许多有权有势的贵族想要买下。然而Stark老公爵对这片地情有独钟，哪怕给几万两黄金他也从未松口。自五十年前，这里就是Stark家打猎的专用场地。只不过近几年Anthony Stark当家，这倒更多变成了茶话会，以及聊天打闹的场所。

只是今天，是个人都看得出Tony心情不好。

Rhodes公爵自坐下那一刻起就心惊胆战。毕竟谁也不知道脾气坏的Tony会惹出什么事，哪怕是在几位老友都在的场合下。

他不易察觉地用手肘推了推身边的女Alpha。“是我的错觉吗，Tony今天……不高兴？”

园林正中的这块空地，本来是用来堆放猎物，Tony掌权后在这建了个露天小台，一张圆桌正好坐下他们六个人。

Natasha笑了一声。“我以为你发现不了。”

Rhodey看了她一眼。“那这么说是真的了。为什么？你肯定知道。”

Natasha拿起昂贵的瓷杯，一边用杯子挡住视线，一边说：“你看Tony在干什么。”

“说话，当然。和Obadiah还有Bruce聊些谁也听不懂的玩意。”

“他的眼睛，在Bruce说话的时候，你看看。”

Rhodey闻言，等到Bruce说话，仔细盯着Tony的眼睛，他发现Tony总是瞟向另一个地方。他顺着目光看过去，看见了坐在斜对面的Christine。

Christine今天穿了一身粉色调的连体裤裙，正在和左侧站着的挺拔男人小声交谈，不时发出笑声。

Rhodey不解。“Christine的男侍？这有什么关系？”

“这个男侍原本是Tony买来的奴隶，现在却绣上了Palmer的姓氏。”Natasha扬起嘴角。“不简单。”

“所以一个不受待见的奴隶在谋求发展的道路上攀上了另一个大户？——这不稀奇，我就亲眼见过许多。Tony不缺情人，怎么在乎起他？”Rhodey想不出所以然。

“你们说什么呢？”

Tony突然出声把Rhodey吓了一跳。他说了另一句真话：“说你为什么总喜欢聊大家都听不懂的事。”

Tony哼声。“那是你智商不够格。毕竟这儿有两个人听懂了。”他看向Obadiah和Bruce，然后一起笑了出来。

Rhodey又一次被嘲笑，正想回驳，另一边的Christine结束了和男侍的交谈。她笑着望向Tony。“趁你终于结束了高智商限定对话，我要插一个请求。”她微微侧首示意一旁站着的Stephen，继续。“上周我贸然把你的奴隶带走了，真诚向你道歉。这几天一直想写信问你，但还是觉得面对面最好——Tony，你能把Stephen送给我吗？”

本来还充满笑声的小台，一时安静下来。其实是Tony失了笑容，其他人感觉到气氛不对，也突然屏住呼吸。

过了几秒，Obadiah先出声。“Tony？”

然后是Christine。她也许意识到这不像想象中简单，立刻收起笑容。“对不起，我——我以为你不在意所以——”

“我确实不在意。”Tony扬起嘴角，他看向那双冰蓝色眼睛，然后是他胸前Palmer的家徽。“Stephen Vincent-Palmer，恩？40天没见，姓氏也变了，你们Argos人做事都这么高效？”

Christine很快制止：“Tony——”

所有人的注意此时都在Tony身上，没有人注意到某人扬起的嘴角。

**哦，所以他有在算。**

Tony摆摆手，笑着看向Christine。“放松，Christine，我只是开玩笑。”他重新看回Stephen。“跪下。”

Stephen乐得听从。

“你想革去Stark姓氏，是吗？”

Stephen没有犹豫。“Yes，my lord。”

他似乎听见Tony深呼吸了一次。安静。

奶香味儿浓了起来。

Rhodey感到事态不对，而他正要开口，一个侍卫走近亭台，单膝跪下。“猎场已完成清道，my lord。”

Tony过于快速地站了起来。他径直走向外面的马匹，翻身骑了上去，抽出一支马脖子上挂的长矛，颔首看向众人。“在等什么？”

见状，大家互相交换眼神，不约而同往自己的马匹处走去。Christine张了张嘴，最终什么也没说。

她看着Tony的背影一脸疑惑，然后弯身把Stephen扶了起来。她像是自言自语。“他是怎么了……”

……

偌大的园林，其实野鹿没有几只。骑在马上转了一圈的Stephen如是想。

他与Christine的马并排，没有和剩下几位贵族一样策马飞奔，而是有一搭没一搭地聊天，欣赏风光。毕竟，不是所有Omega都像某位公爵一样狂野奔放。

Ithaca是如今唯一保存猎鹿娱乐项目的国家。他们崇尚技术，却以打猎的方式铭记肉体的绝对力量。不知情的外国人也许会讽刺一声“野蛮人”，但了解一点Ithaca的地理与风土，就知道他们猎鹿是完全符合逻辑的。Ithaca由于山地颇多，林地广布，拥有上千万只鹿，却鲜少有狼和豹。缺少天敌的情况下，Ithaca逐渐有了秋季猎鹿的传统。法律进步，现在演变成只有在规定的私家园林内才能开展猎鹿项目。

这也是Stephen欣赏Ithaca的一点。Argos在道貌岸然上可比其他种族强多了。他们一边吃着鹿肉，一边对报纸上Ithaca猎鹿盛宴的新闻嗤之以鼻——“这群没开化的Ithacan。”Stephen在心里翻个白眼。

园林很安静，时不时传来鹿的鸣叫声，可能还有欢呼雀跃，但这个林子太大了，听不真切有什么动静。

Stephen扫过千篇一律的树木，正若有所思想着下一步计划，忽然右侧的道路有什么东西一闪而过。

棕色的。是鹿。

三只。

Stephen皱起眉。这片林子野鹿本来就不多，同时出现三只鹿疾速奔跑，这不正常。

他两腿夹了下马肚，向前的速度立即快了起来。他没有回头去看惊讶的Christine，只是逐渐加速，跟上那三只野鹿。

林子的树木在道路与道路间规则排布，野鹿在Stephen右侧的小道上狂奔，而他可以看见野鹿右侧的不远处，也有一个人追了上去，甚至与鹿并排疾行。

Stephen心下一滞。这可不能并排。

下一秒，他忽然背脊发凉。霎时间内眼角看见左侧有一道冷光飞速袭来，看似是投向那三只鹿，其实这个速度，完全是瞄准了更远处的“猎物”。

Stephen条件反射拉住缰绳，身下的马长啸腾起，那支长矛径直从眼前穿了过去。

不好。

Stephen以最快的速度调转方向，越过树丛的同时抽出一支长矛，在疾速骑行间投了出去。

撕裂空气的长矛遇上横空出世的另一支，一声木制长柄的断裂脆响，手臂长短的矛顿时掉落在地上。

但那只是木柄。

Stephen心跳如雷，他瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛看着眼前的人。

野鹿高声鸣叫，Stark伯爵背脊挺直，左手牢牢握住了银制的矛头。尖锐的表面扎伤了他的手掌，但他神情不变，甚至更为冷淡。

不去看渗血的手，伯爵对上冰蓝色的目光。“Well？”

**Author's Note:**

> *俗称砒霜


End file.
